


The Memory Remains

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hate Crimes, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Chris sighed at the irony of a kid who ate all his vegetables.





	

The little boy sat at a table all by his lonesome, a buttered roll and a pile of various vegetables in some kind of brown sauce on his plate.  Though he was as tall as any other eight year old, he was thin, gaunt, frail looking.  
  
Chris frowned over his shoulder and joined him with a plate of her own.  It was full of peppered steak, some grilled chicken chunks and the same veggies as Roy.  “Roy-boy, you’re never gonna get big and strong if you don’t start eating some meat.”  They’d been round and round for almost two years over this.  She worried he might catch a cold and die from it.  
  
“I _can’t_ eat it, Madame,” he said exasperatedly, as if he were tired of making the same argument.  “I told you, it reminds me too much of Momma and Daddy.”  
  
Chris’ brother and sister-in-law had been the victims of a hate crime, were bludgeoned to death and their house set on fire.  Roy barely escaped with his life, and as a result couldn’t stomach the smell of cooked flesh of any kind.  
  
“It’ll make you healthier, kiddo.  You won’t get sick as much, and look-” she said, showing him a forkful of the beef, “it’s just like your mother used to make!”  
  
That didn’t seem to help things.  They ate in silence and Roy excused himself to wash his dish when he was finished.  Chris sighed at the irony of a kid who ate all his vegetables.


End file.
